Once more
by Air-Born
Summary: It seems routine now to have the Socs trashing Pony's house. What happens when things change and this time, the Socs take things a little too far? Takes place after book. PLEASE Read and Review!
1. Encounters

Hey ya'll. Please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story.  
  
*Pony's POV*  
  
The sunset was a mighty fine display of colors through our window. The fiery red mixed with the magenta slowly cooled off into a peaceful indigo as the sun silently disappeared. I propped my feet atop of the coffee table across from Darry who was intently reading his paper. Soda was strewn across the ground, lying upside down watching the TV.  
  
"Hey Soda, you know them eyes of yours are gonna git worse watching TV upside down like that," I commented. He rolled over and threw a pillow at me. I laughed and threw it back. Surprisingly, this didn't result in an all out pillow fight.  
  
Sighing, I looked back out the window. I squinted. There was something brown coming our way. It was getting a bit too close when it suddenly came crashing through our window nearly taking my head off. There was a large clatter of items as the "object" hit the table. I turned by head around shocked and saw a rather large peice of cement covered in dirt, smashed into peices all over the rug.   
  
"DAMNIT!" Darry yelled and leaped up from his chair. In a second he was out the door. I followed him out. There were five Socs standing there, each one of them grinning.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?!?!?" Darry screamed. I knew why he was so mad. It was the third consecutive time since the Socs have come trashing and destroying our house ever since J-J-Johnny and Dally's death. The looks on the Socs' faces suddenly changed from laughing to seriousness.   
  
"Oh, I dunno. Maybe just trying to 'destroy' your house and maybe kill a few people in it?" the "leader" said. The others laughed.   
  
"Well, DAMNIT, STOP!" Darry yelled starting to get red in the face.  
  
"Or else what huh? You gonna come and 'hurt' us?!" they laughed. That did it. Darry rushed forward head on and punched the freakin daylights out of him. I would have gone and helped him, but I was in kind of a daze. Soda suddenly ran out from behind me towards Darry. However, before he could get his fair share of punches the leader Soc flicked out a blade and jumped onto Darry from behind. He pushed the blade against his neck, causing a trickle of blood to run down, and whispered in a barely audible voice.   
  
"You know we ain't gonna rest till that damned brother of yours who in fact murdered one of my best friends is dead. You hear me? D-E-A-D DEAD!" With that he pushed Darry onto the ground. Soda let go of the Soc he was about to punch and helped Darry up. I started walking towards them. They both turned towards me, stopping me in my tracks.  
  
"I'm..this..well..this..this is all my fault..." I muttered. Before anyone could say anything I rushed into the house and ran into me and Soda's room. Soda and Darry's voices could be heard as they walked into the house. I opened the door and crack and saw that Soda was attending to Darry's neck wound. I had to leave. If I stayed Soda or Darry would get hurt. The Socs were trying to get to me not them. I silently closed the door and sank down towards the floor. The only open option for me was the window. I could leave and be gone before anyone knew about it. 


	2. Running

Hey Thanks for the reviews guys. Same old same old. Just read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these characters in my story.  
  
*Soda's POV*  
  
I dabbed a cotten ball covered in alchohol against the blood crusted cut in Darry's neck. Thankfully it wasn't too deep. Sighing, I finished and put all the medical supplies back into the bathrooms cabinets. The stupid Socs ran before I could do anything. Damn. I looked towards my and Pony's room. He sure was taking this hard, thinking it was all his fault. Sigh, poor kid. None of this should happen to someone his age. The Socs have been tormenting him day after day.  
  
"Man, I can't help but feel sorry for Pony," I said aloud.  
  
"Yeah me too..." Darry replied. He seemed deep in thought.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go check on how he's doing," I muttered. Darry only nodded.  
  
I walked up towards the door and knocked.  
  
"Pony? Can I come in? Hello?" I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. No one was inside. Then I heard a rustle outside of the window. I walked up towards it and stuck my house outside. The fresh evening breeze was comforting. I looked down and faintly saw someone crouching.  
  
"Pony?" I asked. His neck snapped up and looked at me.  
  
"Soda?!?!" he asked bewilderedly. Then he took off on a run towards the lot.  
  
"What the-" I started and ran back into the living room.  
  
"Pony's running away! I have to catch him!" I yelled. Darry stood up.  
  
"I'm going to," he muttered. I pushed him back down, surprising myself even.  
  
"No, stay here and wait incase Pony comes back. Plus, you're hurt," I added with a grin. He also grinned afterwards. I guess I just have that kind of affect on other people.  
  
"Okay, well get back as quick as possible," he said as I slipped outside. Darry was acting very strange. He would never usually have let me go like that. Oh well. He probably thought that I would have more luck with Pony, no offense to him. I started running faster when I saw Pony's small figure reaching the lot. Sure Pony was a star track runner, but I could run almost as fast if not faster than him. As I came in sight of the vast grass filled park, there was no sign of Pony. Then a patch of blondish brown hair caught my eye. Quietly, I walked towards him. He turned around and saw me, causing him to take off again. This time, however, I ran and caught him in a flying tackle, bringing the both of us crashing to the ground. Pony quickly recovered, trying to get back onto his feet but I yanked him back down and kept my hands wrapped around his ankles.  
  
"Pony stop," I said as he kept struggling to get up.  
  
"Why are you running away?!?!?"  
  
"'Cause if I stay you and Darry might get hurt..." he said. Those few words stunned me.  
  
"Pony, look..." I didn't what to say. There was nothing to say. "You have to understand, it's not your fault that those Socs are annoying us these days. It's their own fault that they have to be so selfish!" I could tell that I wasn't convincing him any.  
  
"Pony, baby, please. Just come home. We don't want anything to happen to you anymore." After everything that had happened, Johnny and Dally dying, Darry and I both had promised to make sure nothing would ever happen to Ponyboy anymore.  
  
He looked at me and grinned.  
  
"Okay, Soda. Just let me walk around and think for a little."  
  
"Will do little bro. will do"  
  
Aren't you glad I updated? Well, not really updated but I changed a few things! Tell me if I Did a good joB! 


	3. Kidnapping

I'm actually really liking where this story is going! REVIEW!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Pony's POV  
  
I kicked around a clod of dirt while I walked around the empty lot. I saw Soda walking back towards the home. He did stop a few times and I was sure he was going to be watching my back until I went home. That was fine with me. It was nice having a brother watching over you.  
Soda has said some things that I'm positive that he really meant. I still couldn't really comprehend it, though. If it wasn't my fault then why were the Socs always threatening to kill me? They came and trashed our house to get to me. So it really must be my fault. I couldn't run away, however. I finally realized how much it would truly hurt Soda and Darry and I just couldn't put them through it. There had to be another way to end this tormenting.  
The sky was now a soft dark indigo and a few stars could be seen twinkling. The night sky always calmed my nerves down. Out of the corner of my eye I could still see soda staring in my direction. I sat down and continued to watch the night world above us.  
I heard a engine rev up nearby. I didn't think much of it until it came into sight. It turned out to be a light blue mustang. Damn. I jumped up and saw Soda slowly walking back towards me. To my horror, five socs got out of the car and began lurching forward. I made a run for it. Unfortunately, the Socs were blocking me from the direct path to my house, so I had no choice but to go the other way. They began to chase me. Crap. I wasn't in the mood for running right now. My legs were aching and my ankle hurt from where Soda had tackled me earlier. They were getting closer. I felt my knees buckle and send me flying as my foot hooked onto a rock jutting out from the ground. I fell the ground forcefully and stared up to find the Socs not but two feet away.  
  
"SODA!!!!" I yelled as the Socs closed in. One of them brought there hands back and backhanded me. Another brought their foot colliding into my gut. The one more blow to my head caused the world to slide in and out of focus.  
"So..da." I managed to feebly say again as I felt myself being lifted up and thrown into the back of the car.  
  
"No one's here to save you now," said a sinister voice and the car began to drive away.  
  
MWUAHAHAH Lol, I'm loving this story! Review! 


	4. A Broken Promise

Sigh... Thanks for the Reviews guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone  
  
Soda's POV  
  
I should never have walked so far away from him. Right when the mustang pulled up I knew we were in for some trouble. Not this kind of trouble, though. I sprinted as fast as possible after the car, watching them take my baby brother away. No, this wasn't going to happen. I had to keep my promise.  
  
Rain began pelting down at me. The car was still many feet away, but I had to do whatever it took to get to it.  
  
"PONY!!!" I screamed as I got nearer and nearer. My adrenaline was pumping and my legs were blurs running down the street. As I got as close as I thought could be possible, I took a running dive for the trunk. Right that second, the car revved up, leaving me tumbling towards the ground. In mere seconds, it was gone. I couldn't believe. Gone. Miserable wasn't bad enough to describe how I felt that instant.  
  
My hair was dripping and blocking my vision, but it didn't matter. Tears and rain alike dripped down from my face. I couldn't tell which was which. I only knew that I had failed. Failed to keep him safe. Broken a promise. A promise that I thought I could keep.  
  
I didn't know which way to turn. Walking home. I couldn't face Darry, but I needed someone. I needed someone to talk too. I needed Pony. I never really realized how important he really was to me, not even when he and Johnny had run away. But now I knew. That was it. I needed to find him and that's what I was going to do. I began to walk through the rain, down the road the Mustang had taken. The tears kept coming, but it didn't bother me. As I brushed my hair out of the way, a single star stood out in the sky. Through all the clouds, this one light pushed through. Strangely, it filled me with hope. Hope to find my brother. I began to jog and then broke into a run. Everything would turn out okay. Everything would be all right. I couldn't help thinking, however, deep down in my heart, that this might be what Pony really wanted.  
  
Corny? Sappy? Stupid? Good? Awesome? Anything? TELL ME!!! Ugh.. I think it is too sappy =[ Enlighten me with your thoughts! 


	5. Wondering

Um. Hi! Thanks for the Reviews guys! Keep em comin! They make me feel good ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one  
  
Darry's POV  
  
It was getting pretty late. Even if Soda had to talk Pony into coming back home it couldn't have taken more than an hour. The clock struck ten. Sigh. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and sat down in the large armchair. I laid back and closed my eyes, the pitter-pattering of the rain calming my nerves. However, that was short lived. The front door crashed open and a very wet Two-bit and Steve walked in. Both of them had water constantly dripping from their long matted hair. Steve looked around curiously. Two-bit shook his head furiously like a dog, spraying everyone with water. I glared at him as he gave me a sheepish grin.  
  
"Where's Soda and the kid?" Steve asked. I sighed. What could I tell them? Somehow I knew that if I told them the truth, Two-bit would kind of shrug it off and tell me not to worry, but knowing Steve, he might get a bit worried for Soda and most likely get mad at Pony for making Soda go after him. "I'm really not sure, actually. I think they went for a walk or something." It wasn't a total lie. I really had no clue what was up at the moment. It seemed to satisfy Steve. He lied down on the couch and closed his eyes.  
"Oo big ol' Darry don't know where his boys are, huh?" Two-bit commented. I threw a pillow at him, but left it at that. He just laughed and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Dar', you guys got any beer?"  
  
"No, Two-bit. We don't carry beer in this house."  
  
"Oh, any cake left?"  
  
"No Two-bit."  
  
"How bout some- ?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You sure you got no beer?"  
  
"Two-bit?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Alrighty." He came out chuckling and flopped down in front of the T.V. I laid back and closed my eyes once again, sighing at the sounds of Mickey Mouse and Co. talking and Steve snoring. Hopefully, Pony and Soda would be back soon. Hopefully.  
  
That's the end.. well of the chappie that is. Review! PLEASEPLEASE!!! It makes my day to come home with atleast two more reviews!  
  
~Dyke 


	6. Right around the Corner

Eh.. I think I might have rushed things with chapter four. OH well this will hafta make up for it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! NO ONE AT ALLLLLLLL yeah.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
Maybe I had acted a bit to rationally. I realized that I had no clue where I was going or what I was doing. The rain was starting to clear up, but it still left me soaked and cold. I shivered and decided that the most responsible thing to do, whether I wanted to or not, was to tell Darry. I had to. Well. in a way I was going to tell him. I went up towards the nearest pay phone, which was only a few feet away, and dug around in my pocket for change. Ignoring the jeers and yells of "Hey greaser!" and "Too poor to get any dry clothes?" I inserted the needed amount of money and dialed our home phone. The phone rang for quite a while and by the time Darry had picked up, all the Socs and others of that kind were already gone. The night was silent and all I could hear was my heart pounding.  
  
"Hey Dar'," I whispered. I didn't know why I was whispering.  
  
"Soda? Is that you? We've been worried!" We've? Oh, Steve and Two-bit must be over there.  
  
"Yeah.. um.. I'm having a bit of trouble right now. Don't worry about anything cause everything's alright right now," I mentally kicked myself," but we might be getting home pretty late. Pony decided to. go on a longer walk." There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Soda. you're not a really good liar, you know that right?" Damn. I guess I wasn't, but I had to end this soon if I wanted any chance to find Pony.  
  
"Aw come on Dar', please believe me!" He didn't respond. Then I heard a sigh.  
  
"Okay well, I must be goin now. Pony's waiting." And with that I hung up the phone. Wow. I just lied to Darry. I've never lied to Darry before. Well, besides those times me and steve. well... nevermind. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world, but I had to do something to keep him from worrying. Darry was a great big worrywart.  
  
I was surprised at myself. I was acting entirely calm besides the fact that Ponyboy was just takin' by some Socs and driven off to who knows where. It might have been the fact, though, that right around the corner from the pay-phone, was parked a blue mustang.  
  
Pony's POV  
  
A heavy smell of after-shave entered my nose, causing me to slightly gag as I came to. I guess I had passed out after being thrown into the car. Man. I wasn't feelin' to incredibly cool at the moment. I brought my hands up to rub my eyes, but found that I couldn't bring them up. I looked back at my hands behind me. Some Socs article of clothing tied them up. I really couldn't tell just by looking at it. Unfortunately, my feet were also bounded together. Golly, these people really didn't want me escaping did they.  
  
The car was empty at the moment. I looked out the window and decided that either my eyesight was goin' or their windows needed some serious cleanage. I could only faintly make out a few bright lights bordering some shop we were parked at. The Socs must have stopped to get something to eat.  
  
The longer I tossed around trying to undue the knots tying my arms and legs up, the hotter I began to get and the worse I began to feel. The door locks were at a position where I couldn't reach with my arms. The back seat was also too small for me to try and get my feet up onto the doors. I had to content myself with banging my head on the door, hoping someone could hear it. Maybe if they had left the keys in the car, I could have been able to get away. But seeing as how even Socs are probably not that stupid, my hands and feet were bound together, and my vision was blurry I had no hope whatsoever.  
  
The jingling of bells brought me back to attention. I fell back and propped myself up against the door like I had been before, trying to pretend that I was still out of it. Two Socs piled up into the front seats. Through the slits of my eyes I could make out two others getting into the back seat with me. There seemed to be missing one, not that I really minded all that much. The Soc that scooted in next to me smirked.  
  
"Little greaser boys' still outta it," he said. The two Socs in front laughed while the other one getting into the back seat slammed the door shut. I had to pretend that I was really still 'out of it.' I was pushed forcefully to the side and I couldn't help but let a groan escape. I don't think anyone heard me though. They were all laughing and talking about how they had scared off some little kids while coming out of the shop and taken their food. I sighed and took a risky glance out the back window of the car.  
  
It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn as we began to drive off that someone that looked strangely like Soda rounded the corner behind us. 


	7. Questions and Answers

Sigh.. I feel so sad.. MORE REVIEWS!! ^^ naw I'm just playin. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I own noone  
  
Soda's POV  
  
The Socies drove off. Damn. There went my chances. I really wasn't too disappointed though. Someone in the corner market had to have some information. I began walking towards the store, which had large neon lights spluttering on and off saying "Mo's Cornerstore," and wondered why I hadn't noticed any signs of Pony. He wasn't with the Socs when they got back in the car, but it didn't look like he was in the car before that. Maybe I just couldn't see very well.  
  
There was some kid crying at the entrance. It looked like he had lost something. I went up to him and smiled, flipping a few quarters onto his lap. His tears instantly stopped and his eyes turned up to look at me.  
  
"Gosh, thanks mister!" he said and rushed off into the store. I shook my head laughing slightly and followed him in.  
  
__~__~__~__  
  
Two-bit's POV  
  
There was no beer in the house. How sad. I had to content myself with just watching Mickey Mouse on the telly. From the sounds of it, both Steve and Darry were asleep in their own spots. Steve was sprawled out on the couch, his head nearly rolling off. Darry was just kind of sitting in the armchair leaning his head back. This was so boring. Suddenly, the telephone gave a shrill cry making Darry jump. I would have gone and answered it for him, but for some reason he had banned me from the phone after a small little incident a few months ago.  
  
"'ello?" Darry sleepily said.  
  
"Dar'?" from all the way over here I could tell that it was Soda. I went up to the phone and listened to the conversation. Steve only started snoring louder.  
  
"Yeah.. we might be getting home pretty late," was all I heard cause Darry kind of pushed me to the side. I jokingly scowled at him and brushed myself off. Darry began to say something.  
  
"Alright then Soda. Just promise me that you'll both be safe. I am kind of sore and tired right now anyways. I'll see you later little bud-" was all he got out. From the looks of it Soda had already hung up on him.  
  
"Jeez, he must have been in a rush. Oh well.." Darry muttered. That wasn't really like him. Usually, he'd be worried like heck and ready to tan their little hides when they got back. Maybe he really was tired right now.  
  
"You sure you don't got any beer?"  
  
__~__~__~__  
  
Soda's POV  
  
The lights were too extremely bright in there. I made my way towards the checkout counter and noticed a rather distressed young broad working behind the cash register. I walked up to her. "Hello miss, you need any help?" I asked when I saw her drop a box of cigarettes onto the ground, spilling all its content. She looked up at me and immediately blushed a dark crimson color. I grinned. It made her blush even harder. "Oh. Um.. yes that- that would be n-nice," she stuttered and dropped her eyes back down to the cancer sticks spilt all over the floor. I suddenly felt a pang in my stomach when I touched one of the cigarettes. Pony always smoked. He was the true weed fiend in our neighborhood. I guess the cashier must have noticed that I had frozen slightly. "Um.. are you okay sir?" she asked. I broke out of my daze and concentrated on the girl's blond curls.  
"OH yeah.. I'm fine. I just have a few questions that I'd like to ask if you wouldn't mind." I said hesitantly. I didn't know if she would think that I was a robber or something.  
"Oh, alright." She put the last stick into the box. I sighed in relief and walked around to the other side of the counter.  
"Okay, shoot." She said, directing all her attention onto me.  
"Did a group of Socs walk in here a few seconds ago?" I asked. Judging from her looks, I didn't think that she was a Soc, so asking her this question was pretty safe.  
"Oh.. yeah. they were an annoying little bunch. They kept loading up on matches and olive oil and one also tried to get me to go out with him." She sighed and shook her head in disgust. Matches and oil. That was not a good combination. I stayed quiet for a bit.  
"Um. need to know anything else?" she asked with a quizzical expression.  
"What? Oh, yeah. Did you happen to hear anything maybe? Like what they were using the um. matches for?"  
"Oh yeah! I heard one of the guys jokin around saying that they were going to burn down some old farmhouse on Birch Street. That was really something horrible to joke about, though, huh?" My breath stopped. Pony could be in that farmhouse right now!  
"Tish!" yelled a voice from the back of the store. 'Tish' looked around, quite annoyed.  
  
"That's my manager. I have to be going now. Hope I was of some help to you!" the girl said as she made her way from behind the counter.  
  
"Oh you sure did! Thanks doll," I replied. I put on a fake smile making her blush and stumble around again. I quickly left the store. Birch street was about a ten minute walk from here. As I started running down the road the Socs had taken, my heart beat faster and faster. If I wasn't down there fast enough.. I couldn't bear to think of what would happen.  
  
Was that too rushed? I hope not! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! PLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEE 


	8. Final Destination

Hiya guys! Thanks for all them reviews! REVIEW MORE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.  
  
Pony's POV  
  
Being bound, gagged, and pushed around because some-stupid-socies- thought-you-were-still-dead-to-the-world was not a comfortable feeling. After all the pretending to be out of it, I started to feel a bit faint. The air supply in the car was not what I would call clean. There was an abundance of cigarette smoke and cologne that was making me gag even more. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, we came to a stop.  
  
The doors were open and shut and soon I was by my alonesome again. I pressed my ears up to the windows in hopes of hearing something.  
  
"..great place for us." one of the Socs said. For once, I got a good look at one of them and realized that he was one of the gang who had come out to get me and Johnny at the park. In one hand of another soc was a large tank of oil. What were they planning to do with me? To tell the truth, I was pretty scared. I shouldn't have pressed my face so close to the window, for a second later, the door was whipped open, causing me to fall out flat on my face. I accidentally let out a surprised cry. The Soc nearest to me grinned and lifted me up by my collar.  
  
"Looks like little Curtis is awake," he said a little too cheerfully. Suddenly, he brought his hand back and sent a dizzying punch my way. The hit was true to its name. He let go of me and laughed. I fell to the ground, trying to get my head back straight. The world was spinning again, but I was pretty sure I wasn't going to black out. The Soc who I had heard talking first came up to me and grabbed me by my hair. I was close enough to him now, despite the pain, to read the name Brian written across his football jacket. I've heard about him from Randy. He was the school's quarterback. Man, if only Randy was here. He would help me. As if knowing that I wasn't paying much attention to him, 'Brian' yanked my head back causing me to let out a yelp. Without any words he faced my focusing eyes forwards. We had stopped at an old abandoned farmhouse.  
  
__~__~__~__  
  
Soda's POV  
  
It was eight more blocks before I got to Birch St. I was starting to feel pretty tired, but willed myself to keep going. Five more blocks.and then four more. I was almost there. Hang in there kid.  
  
LoL. Isn't it funny how incredibly short this is? Sorry guys! IT wasn't meant to be so short!! IT wasn't meant to feel like this.. Not without you.. Heh.. sorry got caught up in the moment. Anyways REVIEW! The next chapter will be much longer. I know my chapters are usually always short. but IT's better for people who cant stand to read too long!  
  
~Dyke 


End file.
